Ned Edgewalker (Minecraft)
Ned_Edgewalker is the Minecraft account of Captain Ned Edgewalker, who began playing on June 18, 2014, when Lord Andrew Mallace bought him the game. He is the owner of NeddehCraft, NeddehCraft 2.0, EdgeCraft, NeddehCraft 3 and Immortalized He is currently creating his sixth Minecraft server, Desistance. History Joining the Templars - Elitecraft (June 2014) Ned joined The Templars on June 18, 2014. He participated in his first raid on June 23. He along with the rest of the Templars left Elitecraft on June 26 to focus on Minedlands and MC Nations, among other things. Joining & Leading POTCO - The Creatures Server (July 2014) POTCO '''was a player faction that operated out of the Creatures Server. It was founded by ViceroyRobert on the evening of July 27, 2014. However, he quickly handed over leadership of the faction to Cannonwalker and made a sister faction named '''Reagent (due to the original name of the faction being Catalysis) and the faction was renamed TheNewBrood by Cannonwalker & Ned. A day later, Cannonwalker handed the faction over to Ned, but remained with the group, and the faction was permanently named, POTCO. The faction was disbanded soon after. Minedlands (July 2014) See: 'The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants'' Leading TheWikians - MythCraft (Seprember 2014) Ned_Edgewalker wanted to start up a new faction with some of the Wikian Minecrafters. He first attempted to recreate the one he had made on the Creatures Server but found the server to be unplayably buggy. Ned sought to find a new server, instead of returning to previous servers such as Elitecraft. Ned ended up discovering Mythcraft, a popular multi-purpose server with an active factions area. Ned officially made TheWikians on September 25, although the day saw no activity within the faction. However, the day after, Ned was joined by BaronVonShush, drlithium_ and Dirty_Mallace and a base was established. Cannonwalker joined later in the day. Early in the first day, a member of BuckeyeCrew found the entrance to the base. He proceeded to kill everyone in the base, but took relatively nothing. In the early morning of September 27, TheWikians base was attacked. A TNT cannon was built outside of Ned's room and opened fire, destroying almost all of Ned's room and creating an opening in the bottom level. However, it appeared as though the perpetrator took none of the faction's items after creating an opening in the base. Cannonwalker logged on later in the day and repaired the damage. On the evening of September 27, Ned_Edgewalker, accompanied by Dirty_Mallace and Cannonwalker, ventured out into the wilderness to find other factions to destroy. After a short time, they discovered the obsidian base of a faction named Lommel. Lommel had left an area of the base uncovered, allowing the three to slip in. They then went on to take anything and everything of value from the faction's chests before silently going back off into the night, never being caught by Lommel. On the day of September 28, TheWikians found that their main base had been attacked in the night a third time by BuckeyeCrew. The faction decided to relocate to a more out of the way location. Ned_Edgewalker and Cannonwalker set out into the sea to find a suitable location for their new home. Cannonwalker stumbled upon an abandoned fortress in the middle of nowhere that had needed some work done to it. There were no factions nearby the Fort. After seeing the Fort, Ned opted to move the supplies from the old base to the new fort. After clearing out the supplies, Dirty_Mallace destroyed the old base with TNT. The faction later closed due to a lack of interest. MC Empires (December 2014 - January 2015) Ned joined the server on December 28, 2014. During his first few minutes, Ned immediately began searching for a suitable place to have his Capital City, St. Petersburg. Ned teleported to Cannonwalker, leader of Spain, who already had a fully functioning Capital City. Cannonwalker gave Ned some food for the trip, and Ned searched for approximately 4 Minecraft Days, even crossing the sea until he stumbled upon a snowy mountain overlooking a large valley. Ned decided that this would be his capital, and he began building. While Ned was building, he was offered to join The Yavin Alliance by drlithium_. The Alliance consists of 5 countries. The Holy Roman Empire, Austria, The United States, Padina (North Italy), and Russia. The next day, the first global meeting was called by Emperor Octavio I. The meeting was held in the Capital Building of St. Petersburg, making Russia the first ever country to host a global meeting between the heads of state. Following an attack on The Yavin Alliance, Ned temporarily abdicated his throne to Russia and went incognito. Ned later retracted those statements. On January 1, 2015, Ned ventured out to find a third and final city for Russia. After traveling through a Mesa biome, Ned reached the sea. He got a boat, and sailed for nearly 20 minutes, before reaching the island that would become Omsk. Out of all the other cities, Omsk is Ned's favorite. Nobody except Spain, America & the Admins are allowed to visit the island, as Ned wants it to be kept secret. On January 3, 2015, Ned largely increased relations with America, having a Russian Embassy constructed in Washington D.C., and beginning construction on an American Embassy in Omsk. America is the only country on MC Empires that will get receive an embassy on the island of Omsk. For more information, please visit: The Empire of Russia (MCE) NeddehCraft (January 2015) On the evening of January 11, 2015, after days of preparation, Ned opened his server NeddehCraft. The server was completely a Creative server, but Ned had changed his mind on this due to fear that it may become too repetitive, and that people may leave the server because so. Ned gave his fellow wikians 1 week to build a home base for a Faction in Creative, as NeddehCraft was going to turn from a Creative server, into a Survival/Factions server. After two map resets, Ned had decided due to popular demand to scrap Factions, and introduce Golden Shovel Claiming (GriefPrevention). After a few days on this map, Ned had come up with the idea to make extremely hard server challenges, with rewards such as 50+ Diamond Blocks for people who complete the feat. Not even a month into the server's history, Ned decided to close the server. Civcraft 2.0 (February 2015 - January 2016) Corvus & 1st departure from Civcraft (February 2015 - April 2015) On February 24, 2015, Ned had arrived at the city Wellington on the server Civcraft. Ned had an immediate impact on growth in the city, as he started his project to build the Wellington Hotel, which was pushed back a bit. On the first day, Ned constructed his house which is set right across from King Cannonwalker's house. Ned's house is arguably the widest residential building in all of Wellington, due to it being built on a farm plot, & that it's original use was to be a Hotel. A day later, Ned was trying to finish up his house, so he ventured out and found a forest biome which has higher growth rates for Trees on Civcraft, and started up a tree farm. This area was unknowingly a part of the newly found ally city, Zomia. Zomia was kind enough to let Wellington use the area as a tree farm. In his adventures to and from the Tree Farm, Ned discovered a very large abandoned farm, which he eventually took over. The farm had grown so large that it had become the main source of food for Wellington. On February 27, Ned began construction on the Wellington Hotel. It was finished the next day, and fellow town member drlithium_ moved into the Hotel permanently. The Hotel offers more expensive rates for town members, but the interval between payments is 1 week, as opposed to 1 day for travellers. On March 1, the name of the town was changed to Corvus. On March 10, Ned was told of a situation on Civcraft. It had appeared that someone had come through Corvus and burnt down a lot of buildings. Whoever it was took some food and left mostly everything else unharmed. However, later in the day, Ned was alerted a second time that JoseFurnace, who was a member of Corvus, had been attacking Corvus town members & burning down more houses. Ned logged on, attempted to negotiate with him, but was killed. Ned then proceeded to alert ally city Zomia about the attack and warned them not to trust JoseFurnace. Ned made his way back to Corvus, where he found that the city had been destroyed even more. Ned grabbed a few supplies, before noticing a chest on the back of his house that was not there before. Ned opened the chest and found 1 diamond and 1 gold ingot in it, presumably from Ned's stolen valuables chest. After grabbing the two items, he was spotted by JoseFurnace, who was heavily armoured & armed with a Diamond Sword, as opposed to Ned who was just armed with a stone sword. Ned retreated into the water, but JoseFurnace used a boat to quickly catch up to Ned. Ned then engaged him, landing quite a few hits on Jose, causing him to retreat. Jose then healed and came back into the water, killing Ned in 3 hits with the Diamond Sword. The next day, Ned returned to Civcraft and once again started making his way back to Corvus. However, on his trip back he got word from Zomia that JoseFurnace had made his way to Zomia, and was attacking the city. During this time, JoseFurnace was caught in a bad spot, and was killed by drlithium_. Jose then respawned and made his way back to Corvus, in which he was pearled, confining him to The End. On March 13, Ned & drlithium_ set out to the nether biome on Civcraft to get Netherrack. They both ended up dying, losing lots of items. On March 18, Ned along with several other Corvus town members decided to go separate ways after the king of Corvus, Cannonwalker, announced that he would be leaving. Ned decided to head to a tundra biome and set up shop there. Other users like Dirty_Mallace or DAVESDAVY returned to New Detroit and Mt. Augusta respectively. The only member of Corvus who decided to stay in the town was drlithium_. On April 2, Ned set out from his tundra biome to see if he could get a house in Zomia or Mt. Augusta. On his way, he met with DAVESDAVY in Mt. Augusta and asked him if there was an open spot in the city. DAVESDAVY said he knew a plot that Ned could have. Ned hen set out to Zomia to see if they had anything, and Zomia said that there was an open spot. Return to Civcraft (May 2015) After Ned was told by Mallace that New Detroit had multiple apartments, Ned decided to make a return to Civcraft. Ned logged in and was greeted by members of Zomia. He proceeded to visit the ruins of Corvus, and then head for ND. Ned was greeted by Numbers and was granted an apartment. Later in the day, Ned was given a plot by Mallace and Ned built a home. The day after, Ned was formally invited to live in New Detroit by St_Leibowitz. A few weeks after living in New Detroit, a hacker came into the city and corrupted chunks. Ned was initially unaware of this and took a cart into the CIC Rail, which was apparently the center of where the hacker attacked. Ned was stuck in the CIC for 2 days before the hacker had been caught. After the attack, Ned decided to find a place far away from ND/MA and move there. Ned found a spot on the Civcraft world map and started heading there, although he never made it to his destination. Second Return to Civcraft (September 2015 - October 2015) On September 15, Ned returned to Civcraft and made the journey to join Cannonwalker's new town, Sidon. Ned built a home the next day. After Ned arrived, the next day Beastdudez arrived. On September 22, Ned ventured out to visit Mount Augusta & Corvus. On the way, Ned was contacted by St_Leibowitz & Maxopoly who both messaged Ned to see how things were. Ned discovered that Zomia had been abandoned due to inactivity & that Maxopoly was a leader of a new town. Ned visited Corvus & discovered that someone (drlithium) had planted lots of trees, and Corvus looked as if it had been taken back by nature. Ned gathered some leftover pumpkins from Corvus and returned to Sidon. On October 3, Ned put out an ad on /r/CivcraftExchange for work. Later that day, Sidon was visited by residents of the nearby city Tazmily. Ned, Cannon & Beastdudez then visited Tazmily, where they were given a tour and got to meet the lady of the lake (pictured below in Gallery). On October 4, drlithium_ arrived. On October 5, Ned went creeper hunting with Beastdudez throughout the day. He also finally got a saddle for his horse from Beastdudez. Ned then went inactive on the server and didn't log in again on Civcraft 2.0. In January 2016, Civcraft 2.0 closed down to begin preparations for Civcraft 3.0. Desteria (April 2015) After interest had died out for a while in the server Civcraft, Ned saw this as an opportunity to start a new wiki faction. Ned & Skipper had been originally planning to return to MythCraft, the old server of TheWikians, but this was unpopular among other wikians. Ned & Skipper started looking for servers that didn't immediately give you lots of things to start & servers that were fun to play on. Ned stumbled upon the Desteria server and liked the server's classes (Assassin, Undead etc.) & custom music. Ned told Skipper & Cannonwalker about the server and they liked it. The three decided on the name Darkhart, which is the name of a Pirates Online boss. They set out to find a base & decided to make an original base like TheWikians had & built an underground base. After only one night in the underground base, the Faction decided to pack up & move, similar to TheWikians, however, this was not influenced by an attack. The underground base was usually always considered a temporary base, so Ned & ObsidianVader set out to find a spot in the ocean to build a fortress. The fortress was to be built out of cobblestone & covered in water to prevent TNT cannon attacks, similar to the Elitecraft fortress made by the Templars, in which Ned, Cannonwalker & Giovanni are all members of. The faction moved into the fortress officially on May 1, only 1 day after being formed. On May 2, the faction was joined by Mallace & DAVESDAVY. Giovanni found a large underground hideout that would be adopted as a second base. The second base features a very large Cactus farm, which has caused some arguments from within the faction due to Cactus being worth lots of money on the server. The faction closed sometime in May under the assumption that the map would be reset in the coming weeks. Ned logged on a few months later to find that the reset never took place. NeddehCraft 2.0 (June 13th, 2015 - July 31st, 2015) NeddehCraft 2.0 was almost immediately a bigger success than the original NeddehCraft, with users liking the removal of the challenges & shops. It has been rumored that the most popular challenge from the original NeddehCraft, Parkour Hell, may make a return eventually. On June 17, a decision was made by Ned & Deviser that would immediately change the landscape of NeddehCraft 2.0. Ned & Deviser added a Herobrine plugin, which would enable a Herobrine AI which is completely independent, and can do whatever it feels like. This was added to replace a lack of PVP because the server is small. On June 22, Herobrine was removed because the server itself had updated to 1.8.3. Storylines are being controlled by the Staff as of the 22nd, to keep things interesting. On July 9, Ned announced that along with the cactice minigame that was built by fellow admin BronzeBastard, Ned would be rebuilding the only challenge from NeddehCraft 1.0 that was never successfully completed, Parkour Hell. BronzeBastard also created an arena that sits on top of the nether, where you battle various custom mobs. On July 13, Ned advertised the server on multiple websites. The server was noticed by multiple people on Planet Minecraft, which resulted in the ban of multiple modders/hackers on NeddehCraft. It did, however, have some immediate success, bringing some new non-modders/hackers to the server, who later joined The GWs. On July 14, Ned told Cannonwalker about how, at the time the Herobrine plugin was removed, there was still a "final boss battle" with Herobrine. Cannonwalker, realizing this, approved of Ned turning the plugin back on for the final fight. The next day Cannonwalker received a diary, supposedly from one of Notch's men, telling how Notch's men were afraid of Herobrine, before telling them the coordinates to where his body was hidden. Cannonwalker, TheNextMaster2 and Ned himself (in survival mode) geared up and went to the coordinates given to them in the book (Lith was given the duty of taking screenshots). When they arrived, they discovered the diary was a ruse set up by Herobrine to attract them to his tomb and awaken his body. Ned went to the surface and discovered Herobrine running around, prompting a boss battle between the three and Herobrine. After several minutes of fighting, being possessed by Herobrine, and nearly dying, Cannonwalker delivered the blow that finished off Herobrine. Among his loot was a book, titled "Read Me", which detailed how the entire story was fabricated by Ned and Lith, as the plugin didn't do enough; this text also revealed that the supposed "Herobrine" the group was fighting was actually Lith himself. Cannonwalker and NextMaster split the loot dropped by him before going their separate ways, until not much later in the evening. Later that day, despite some opposition from users, Ned named Mallace the third NeddehCraft 2.0 admin. NeddehCraft 2.0 officially closed on July 31. However, it was revealed on August 22 that the license for the server hadn't run out yet, so Ned turned the server back on for a few hours for Cannonwalker, BeastDudez, TheNextMaster2 & Bronze_Bastard to bid farewell to the server. EdgeCraft (December 3rd, 2015 - February 14th, 2016) EdgeCraft opened on December 3, 2015. On opening day, EdgeCraft was very similar to both incarnations of NeddehCraft. Although many users were excited for the release of EdgeCraft, once it was launched the server struggled to gain interest, and in desperation, Ned announced that the Solar Apocalypse Plugin would be added on December 5. This quickly sparked interest among users. On December 15, after a week or so of stagnant activity on the server, Ned announced that the server was being completely redone. On December 16, Ned decided to move forward with an idea to change the server map every Saturday & Sunday to an adventure map of some sort. This was done after it was found that Citadel wouldn't work on EdgeCraft. Every week there will be a new adventure map that will launch at 12:00 PM PST and last however long it takes to complete it, before switching back to the survival world. The first map launched on December 19, and it was the Cubeception. Following that, there was planned to be a weekly poll run similarly to Quote of the Week, except it will be filled with adventure maps for wikians to play. Maps can be re-nominated an infinite amount of times until they win, in which case they will be barred from entry again. Ned later changed this, instead deciding that nearly every nomination would be put in the "to be played" list. On January 5, 2016, Ned announced yet another server-changing addition to the server, which was the addition of EdgeCraft Nations to the server. EdgeCraft Nations is an ongoing attempt to revitalize the failed Minecraft Nations/Empires formula, although it's being done differently from the two servers. Users will roleplay as a nation of their choosing (fake or real) and participate in war, diplomatic relations, trading & more. A full list of countries is listed below. After a short time, the idea was scrapped & EdgeCraft was put into yet another planning stage. On January 17, 2016, after multiple attempts at making the server successful, Ned had run out of ideas. DAVESDAVY proposed an idea to add RPG elements into the game, along with some minigames among other things. Seeing as how DAVESDAVY had much more experience in hosting Minecraft servers & making minigames for servers, Ned gave him console access & officially named DAVESDAVY to be the third & final member of the EdgeCraft staff. On February 14, after months of attempting to make the server a success, Ned officially closed the server 6 days before the license ran out. NeddehCraft 3 (June 25, 2016 - July 12, 2016) ''This page will only chronicle major events on NeddehCraft 3. For detailed story recaps, see the NeddehCraft 3 page.'' In December of 2015, Ned released the server Edgecraft, which was released sporadically and without much thought or care, and the server suffered because of it. Two months after Edgecraft was shut down, he began collaborating with Benthamic once again and the two began planning NeddehCraft 3. Ned and Benthamic, wanting to wait for a more opportune time to open the server and to allow for more time towards planning the server itself, announced the server on April 24th, 2016, and said it would be released sometime in June. In the coming weeks, plugins for the server along with the basic story lore were released on the NeddehCraft 3 page, and the release date was announced. The server experienced some unexpected troubles involving the payment of the server, which delayed production by one week. Despite this, the server launched as expected on June 25th, 2016. On the first day, MC_Zoomer, TheNextMaster2 and LawIronhawk were introduced to the server in various ways, including a sidequest from the NPC villager Prole along with a sidequest from the NPC wither Ted which introduced the Cactice 2.0 minigame. ''This section is unfinished.'' Civcraft: Worlds (July 30, 2016 - August 2016) On July 30th, 2016, Civcraft: Worlds was released to the public. Ned joined near-immediately after the announcement at 8:30 AM PST. Ned's first few hours on the server were wildly uneventful. Ned attempted to get to Eilon, the forest shard, to travel to Mount Augusta. However, aside from visiting the shard made almost completely out of water, Naunet, and the 'spooky' forest, Padazhr, Ned seemingly couldn't make it out of his spawn shard, Rokko Steppe, the plains shard. After logging off for a few hours, Ned returned to the server and spawned near where Beastdudez, Dirty_Mallace and Weishaar, now known as FabledMrFox, had formed a group called the Rokko's Rangers. Ned, partly not knowing what else to do and partly because Mount Augusta was in a state of complete disarray, joined Rokko's Rangers and helped them relocate. A few hours later, Ned left Rokko's Rangers and begun travelling to Eilon to meet up with DAVESDAVY and the rest of the wikians at Mount Augusta. Ned went to Tjikko, then to the cave shard where he died. He respawned in Rokko and died again. He once again respawned in Rokko and realised it'd be more efficient to travel as opposed to suicide travel. The next day, Ned began the journey from Rokko Steppe to Eilon. He made it through Volans, Drakontas, Isolde and Padzahr in a journey that took about four hours in total. Ned arrived in Mount Augusta later that day and claimed a tree as his home. Sometime in August 2016, Ned left the server due to extreme unhappiness with the new features of the server, along with general boredom. Civcraft: Worlds closed on October 1st. CivWars (November 2016 - March 2017) In mid-November 2016, Ned was invited to join Cannonwalker & other wikians on a server called CivWars, which was in some ways similar to Civcraft. Ned joined Cydonia and built a home the same day. After building his home, Ned got relatively bored with the server and became inactive. Along with others, Ned briefly returned to CivWars in February 2017 after expressing a desire to find a new Minecraft server to play to Cannonwalker, who urged him to give the server a second look. This was relatively short lived. In March 2017, while screwing around with Mallace and Goldtimbers in a Discord chat, Mallace burnt Ned's house down. Return to Desteria (November 2017 - Present) See: Darkhart Titles Those in italics and '''bolded '''are ones that currently apply *Member of the Templars (Elitecraft) *Leader of TheWikians (MythCraft) *Leader of POTCO (The Creatures' Server) *Emperor Nyed I (MC Empires) *Citizen of Corvus (Civcraft) *Citizen of Sidon (Civcraft) *Citizen of Mount Augusta (Civcraft: Worlds) *Citizen of Cydonia (CivWars) *Leader of Darkhart (Desteria)' *Owner of NeddehCraft *Owner of NeddehCraft 2.0 *Owner of NeddehCraft 3 *Owner of EdgeCraft *Leader of GFW (Minelink Network) Servers *Civcraft 2.0 - Server Closed (mc.civcraft.vg) *Civcraft: Worlds - Server Closed (mc.civcraft.vg) *Desteria - Active (pvp.Desteria.com)'' *NeddehCraft - Server Closed (neddehcraft.mcph.co) *NeddehCraft 2.0 - Server Closed (neddehcraft.mcpro.co) *NeddehCraft 3 - Server Closed (nc3.mcpro.co) *EdgeCraft - Server Closed (edgecr.mcpro.co) *PotatoCraft - Left server *Elitecraft - Left server (ec-mc.net) *The Creatures Server - Left server (mc.thecreaturehub.com) *Minedlands - Left server (mc.minedlands.com) *MC Empires - Server closed (158.85.69.135:28591) *MythCraft - Left server (play.mythcraftpvp.com) *CivWars - Left server (play.civwars.net) Trivia *Ned's name comes from his character on the former MMORPG, Pirates of the Caribbean Online. *His current skin was originally made by Rocket_93, AKA Haras, with clothing & facial changes done by Ned himself. *His Minecraft account was given to him by Lord Andrew Mallace. Other Appearances *Men of the Day *Invidere *The Nights Gallery Random Pictures 2015-05-09_11.55.40.png|Ned with YouTuber ExplodingTNT 2015-05-09_11.54.05.png|The crowd surrounding ExplodingTNT (Ned used an item included on the server to make non-admin players disappear) Skins Ned NewSkin2.png|Ned's Assassin Skin Ned Skin 3.png|Ned's 'Adventurer' Skin Pirate Skin.png|Ned's Pirate skin Ned NewSkin.png|An unused skin. Ned Skin Suit.png|Ned's Suit Skin Ned Armor Skin.png|Ned's Armor skin NedMC.png|Ned's Original Skin by Rocket_93 MC Empires 2014-12-27 19.55.48.png|The Outside of Ned's Capital Building for Russia 2014-12-27 20.00.47.png|The Inside of the building 2014-12-28_15.25.25.png|Ned with the other Heads of State, for a meeting on top of Russia's Capital Building. 2015-01-01_22.46.24.png|Omsk 2015-01-01_22.52.59.png|Sunset over Omsk 2015-01-01_23.11.33.png|Milo, the cow of Omsk. 2015-01-03_22.01.37.png|Waglington with a Diamond Block on his head, swinging a ladder at Ned. 2015-01-03_22.02.07.png|Ned (Left), Dirty_Mallace (Middle), and Waglington taking a screenshot together in Washington D.C. 2015-01-03_23.24.32.png|The collection of Embassies in Valencia. 2015-01-02_21.44.01_2.png|Ned with Milo, the Omsk cave cow 2015-01-02_23.34.02.png|The Russian Embassy in Valencia. NeddehCraft 2.0 2015-06-20_21.46.27.png|Cannonwalker & Beastdudez in the end 2015-06-18_14.29.43.png|sp00py herobrine nether lightening 2015-07-14_18.30.45.png|Beastdudez & Edgar 2015-06-18_21.24.43.png 2015-06-22_19.33.18.png|The failed attempt that was spawning a herobrine mob in 2015-06-18_21.20.45.png Civcraft 2.0 2015-02-25_14.00.11.png|A water statue just outside of Corvus 2015-02-25 22.08.00.png|Corvus with Ned's Mario texture pack 2015-02-25_17.58.56.png|Cannonwalker & drlithium_ in the AFK fountain 11017197_1593600554239285_5405149664235744096_o.jpg|Ned, Mallace, Cannonwalker & drlithium_ just as they are about to part ways and leave Corvus. Screen Shot 2015-10-03 at 1.20.16 PM.png|A map of Sidon 2015-09-17_16.09.27.png|Cannonwalker, CaptainNaughty & Ned (with BeastDudez intruding rip) 2015-10-03_13.30.57.png|Ned's house in Sidon 2015-09-22_13.53.12.png|Ned in a minecart 2015-10-03_18.08.21.png|Ned & Cannonwalker on the roof of Ned's house in Sidon 2015-10-03_18.55.45.png|Beastdudez & Ned in Tazmily 2015-10-03_19.04.52.png|The Lady of the Lake 2015-10-04_14.15.40.png|drlithium_ & Ned in Sidon 2015-10-04_14.16.03.png|drlithium_, Ned & Beastdudez in Sidon Desteria 2015-05-02_17.53.53.png|Ned (middle) with GiovanniCasanova (Left) & Cannonwalker (Right) in front of a cactus farm 2015-05-01_14.36.21.png|The inside of the Darkhart base EdgeCraft 2015-12-05_16.42.06.png|The night landscape with Solar Apocalypse on EdgeCraft 2015-12-05_14.04.36.png|Firey bush 2015-12-05_16.49.27.png|ZoomerDa2nd, Ned, World_Salesman & Squirto19 2015-12-05_16.51.41.png 2015-12-05_17.07.54.png 2015-12-05_17.08.55.png 2015-12-19_14.36.14.png|A building in The Cubeception 2015-12-19_16.53.12.png|HAIL THE CUBE! 2015-12-19_16.52.30.png|The Cube 2015-12-19_16.57.58.png|Ned & Hairy_Eagle 2015-12-19_17.00.14.png|The End, until Cubeception 2. 2015-12-19_14.48.09.png NeddehCraft 3 2016-06-25_13.07.59.png|Ned (center) with LawIronhawk (right) and MC_Zoomer (left) along with skull man. Civcraft: Worlds 2016-07-31_18.06.54.png|The Mountains of Isolde 2016-08-01_22.00.48.png|Ned's Treehouse in Mount Augusta 2016-07-31_19.26.44.png|Ned and Beastdudez Characters of Ned Edgewalker This is the page for Captain Ned Edgewalker's Minecraft character, Ned_Edgewalker. If you would like to see more characters of Ned Edgewalker, click one of the pages below. Captain Ned Edgewalker (Pirates Online) Pirates234 (Roblox) NedEdgewalker (Smite) TheGamer5543 (League of Legends) Edgebreaker (World of Warcraft) Category:Minecraft Category:True Stories